


Mystery Cake Flavor

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, I still don't know how to use tags, Kind hearted?, Other, There is no actual mxm, this is kid friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie gets a cake from Sportacus and the children.He is surprised to say in the least.





	

Robbie laid in his chair unable to sleep. Such was the common struggle for the lanky villain. He grumbled before he sat up and looked around at his empty lair. It was silent and even above ground was silent, so why couldn’t he sleep?

Getting up, he went over to his fridge. Once he opened it, he relished the cool air that flowed onto him. A momentary sigh of relief, before he dug around in the fridge for what he wanted. Moments later he found a cake, still neatly tucked away in a cake pan.

Normally he would have this delectable dish already gone, but he’d been waiting to try it till he knew he was alone. The kids had made it for him a day or so ago, and with the encouragement of Sportacus with them, they’d given it to Robbie.

He took the top of the cake platter off and it revealed a lovely blue and purple cake. 

Quirking a brow at the color choice, he wondered what the flavoring was. He wouldn’t put it past those children to try and sneak in fruits to destroy such a lovely thing as cake.

Swiping his finger across the frosting, he lifted it up to his mouth. The taste was incredible. Normally he had only ever had the sweet versions of frosting. Cream Cheese, Butter Cream, Chocolate, and Vanilla. But this, he could tell wasn’t any of those. Taking another quick swipe his eyes widened as he realized the flavor.

Apple.

It was apple flavored frosting. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the cake. While the frosting was still sweet and overall wonderful, he couldn’t help but feel slightly deceived. The children had used a fruit infused frosting, despite his countless attempts to say he didn’t like it.

However, this was a different case. The frosting was fluffy and good, and the sweetness matched along with the apple flavor just fine. It was really good, despite he didn’t want to admit it.

Picking up a knife, he cut a slice of the cake and stared at the filling of it. The cakes color were overall purple and blue, but the filling looked like that of some kind of cream, but it was deep in the center. The pink tint had him wondering what it was, aside from the center looked like whipped cream.

He had to admit, this was far from a simple cake the kids had ever been known to make. He himself didn’t even fully know how to make such a wonderful cake.

“Well here goes nothing.” He grumbled, lifting a fork and taking a good sized piece into his mouth.

Bliss.

He couldn’t believe how wonderful the flavor was. This was better than chocolate and vanilla combined. He’d never recalled having such a wonderful tasting cake. The pink color was an added bonus. 

Growing curious to as what the flavor was, he ate another bite. Then another. Right up until the slice he’d cut for himself was gone. 

He had to know what that flavor was. And he surely wasn’t going to admit it to the kids that he wanted to know. He had to figure something out, and he knew the kids would not be his prime suspect. 

Sportacus. He had to ask that blue elf if he had any idea about the cake. But how? He wasn’t usually that kind around him.

Exactly how, would be a plan he’d work on. Till then, he would more then likely devour the rest of the cake.

______________

 

Walking around while hugging a pillow under his arm, Robbie found a suitable bench for a nap. Fluffing up his pillow he laid down and rested his head on it. 

It was oddly nice out today. The weather was calm, and not too warm. 

This also brought to his attention on where the kids were. Normally they’d be outside playing. Maybe today was their one day to stay inside and play video games? He was sure they were at least allowed 1 day out of the week for that.

His nap didn’t last long as he heard that flippity floppity elf heading his way. 

“Morning Robbie!” Sportacus beamed brightly at the man as he sat up.

“Yeah, yeah morning. Whatever.” Robbie grumbled and looked at Sportacus. “Why aren’t you playing with the kids today?”

“They are taking a day to relax and play some video games.” Sportacus almost sounded a bit disappointed. “What about you Robbie? What are you up to?”

Well shit. He didn’t know exactly how to answer that. Sure he was outside trying to take a nap, and yet….

“Trying to take a nap.” He grunted as fluffed up the pillow. 

“Wouldn’t you sleep better in a bed though Robbie?” The noisy elf questioned. “It’s softer and better for you.”

“Like you care.” Robbie groaned and turned so he wasn’t facing the blue elf. “Go bother the mayor or something and leave me in peace.”

“I do care Robbie.” Sportacus stood there, his voice a bit stern. “Your well being is very important Robbie. I can’t just ignore you because you think the villain doesn’t deserve any form of care.”

This caught his attention. “Oh yeah, that’s why you talked those brats into making a fruit infused cake hmm?” He snapped sitting back up, shooting dagger like glares at Sportacus.

“Fruit infused? No, no Robbie. Those were actual cake mixes we bought them at the Town Store.” Sportacus huffed. “I wanted them to make something I knew you’d eat. They chose Strawberry Cake and I made homemade apple whipped cream frosting.” He glanced at the villain. 

Robbie hadn’t even had to ask about the cake. His eyes widened. “Wait you made a homemade frosting?” He was in a bit of a shock from that statement. He didn’t even think Sportacus would ever make anything, let alone something sweet like that.

“Yeah I did.” Sportacus stood there nervously. “I didn’t want to tell you I made it, in fear you’d of just rejected the cake the kids worked so hard to make.” 

“Cake is cake Sportaflop.” Robbie folded his arms. “It doesn’t matter what the flavor so long as it’s sweet.”

“Was it sweet?”

“Yes, very. Much like you.” The reply had come out before Robbie had a moment to think it over. 

“I’m glad to hear that Robbie. The kids will love knowing that their cake was a success.” Sportacus beemed again with his smile. That was till it finally settled in with what Robbie’s full statement had been.

“Yeah, whatever.” Robbie grumbled. 

Now that he’d found out what he’d wanted to know, the tension was rather odd between the two.

“I could show you how I made that whipped cream frosting if you’d like.” Sportacus broke the tension. “I know you don’t care to eat the fruit like the kids, but you can make some really sweet tasting frostings with them. I made you the apple one, which is my personal favorite.”

Quirking a brow, Robbie stared at him. “Why are you like this?”

Confused, Sportacus tilted his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Robbie stood up, snatching up his pillow. “Nothing, never mind.” He huffed and started to storm off.

Grabbing his wrist, Sportacus could feel his breath hitch as he noticed how warm Robbie felt. “Robbie…”

“If you want to show the recipes fine.” Was all he gained as a response as the villain kept walking. “And don’t you Robbie me.”

Confused as to what the tall man was referring to, he simply followed him.


End file.
